Drabbles Collection
by TabFan
Summary: I've decided to copy Reizbar, and do my own collection of drabbles. Mostly puppyshipping. Won't upload until have at least 1 review Some Rated M
1. Chapter 1

DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author's Note: Puppyshipping

Drabble 1-Introduction

The man on the stage says, "May I introduce Seto Kaiba!"

Seto walks up to the stage. Seto thinks, 'I hate giving speeches.

At least, I can watch my puppy without being obvious.

I knew I wouldn't regret challenging him.'

FLASHBACK

Its lunch time. Seto is waiting for Joey outside the lunch room.

When Seto sees Joey, he moves in his path. Joey sees Seto and stops.

Joey says, "Seto, get out of my way!"

Seto says, "Not until after we duel."

Joey asks, "Why are you challenging me?"

Seto decides to be honest.

Seto says, "I need a favor. When you lose, you'll have no choice."

Joey asks, "What do ya need?"

Seto says, "I have to give a speech at a Duel Monsters conference.

I don't want to go by myself or take one of my fangirls."

Joey says, "Ya could've just asked."

Seto says, "Too high a probability you would refuse."

Joey says, "Tell ya what. If ya lose, I'll still go with ya.

But then ya have to do me a favor."

Seto says, "Deal." They dueled and Joey lost.

They met at Seto's limo after school. Seto loaned Joey a nice suit.

Then they went to the conference.

END FLASHBACK

Seto thinks, 'Now I wish I hadn't invited him. He's been hit on by 4 girls!

_He's leaving with a girl_!'

Seto wraps up his speech and chases after Joey.

Seto catches up with Joey and the girl just before the exit.

Seto asks, "What are you doing?"

Joey says, "I'm escorting this girl out."

The girl says, "Let go of my arm!"

Seto looks closer and sees the arm Joey's holding is twisted behind the girl's back.

Seto asks, "What did she say?"

Joey says, "She said she should've come with you instead of me.

I asked her what her favorite Duel Monster is. She asked, 'What's a Duel Monster?'"

Seto says, "You shouldn't let what others say get to you. Let her go."

Joey lets go of the girl's arm. She turns and tries to slap him. Seto grabs her arm.

Seto says, "If you don't know what Duel Monsters are, you don't have a chance with me."

The girl walks away.

Joey asks, "Seto, can we go?"

Seto asks, "Did you hear my speech?"

Joey says, "I missed most, 'cause of your fangirls."

Seto says, "My speech was about new duel disks in the colors of duelists' favorite monsters."

Joey asks, "Are ya going to make one Kuriboh colored?"

Seto says, "Never!"

Joey asks, "What about blue and pink like Dark Magician Girl?"

Seto says, "A possibility for girls."

Joey asks, "What about the colors of the god cards?"

Seto says, "One Obelisk colored would be very similar to one colored like my dragons.

The other gods are possibilities."

Joey says, "I probably couldn't afford one."

Seto says, "They're free for participants in my last tournament.

Would you like a red and black one like your dragon?"

Joey says, "I was thinking blue and orange like my flame swordsmans."

Seto thinks, 'Second time he's surprised me today.'

Seto asks, "Would you like a ride home?"

Joey says, "No, but ya could give me a ride to the Kame Game Shop."

Seto calls his driver. They say 'See ya' at the Kame Game Shop.

Seto thinks, 'I'm definitely challenging my puppy again.'


	2. Chapter 2

DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author's Note: Puppyshipping, follow-up to Introduction

Drabble 2-Regret

Seto's P.O.V.:

I challenged Joey to a duel... and lost. I had to do him a favor!

He took my cell phone and laptop! He made me spend 6 hrs. with him!

Yet I don't regret it. Because I also spent those 6 hrs. with Mokuba.

I can't remember the last time I spent 6 hrs. with Mokuba!

Joey could've made me do anything. He made me spend time with Mokuba.

I'm glad I came up with this dueling for favors idea.

I believe Joey suspects there's more to the favors.

Either that or he believes if he humiliated me, then I'd humiliate him.

Or, since I haven't made him do anything embarassing, he shouldn't make me.

When the 6 hrs. were up, he asked me to take him to Yugi's.

He's still wary of me, but I'm breaking through his shell.

I saw Mokuba's deck for the first time. I didn't know he'd built a deck.

There's no reason I shouldn't have known. I've pushed him away more than I realized.

It had a fire theme, but none of the monsters had over 2500 attack.

I thought his deck was weak. Still, Mokuba wanted to duel me.

After summoning one of my Blue Eyes, I thought I would win easily.

Then Mokuba summoned Ultimate Baseball Kid with 3 other fire monsters on the field.

(There were 4 before I summoned my Blue Eyes.)

Suddenly, Ultimate Baseball Kid went from 500 to 3500 attack.

Then Mokuba activated a Double Attack spell.

He took out my Blue Eyes and my life points in 1 turn!

I need to remember to watch out for weak monsters with special effects.

I brought out my Duel Monsters briefcase. I gave Joey and Mokuba access to all the cards.

Over a thousand cards, yet they both only took a few.

We spent most of the time rebuilding our decks and dueling. We also played video games.

Joey asked Mokuba lots of questions. I didn't understand why.

Until I realized Mokuba wasn't giving Joey the answers I expected.

I tried to remember the last time Mokuba and I really talked. I couldn't.

It was the best day I've had in a long time.

I decided I'm going to spend some time this weekend with Mokuba.

I'm definitely challenging my puppy again. I don't believe I will regret it if I lose again.


	3. Chapter 3

DRABBLE COLLECTION

Author's note: puppyshipping

Drabble 3-Blind

Seto is driving himself home from work.

Joey is walking to his 'second home'.

There is a strong storm, making it difficult for both to see.

Neither sees the other until its too late.

Seto more feels than sees the car hit something big.

He gets out to see what he hit.

Seeing the young man, he calls for an ambulance.

The ambulance takes both to Kaiba Medical Center.

Seto calls Roland and asks his car to be taken care of.

Seto has minor injuries. He refuses treatment.

He demands to know the young man's condition.

He considers himself responsible, not the storm.

Dr. Wilson examines the young man.

He tells Seto the young man has minor injuries, except his head.

They won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up.

Dr. Wilson mentions he has injuries the crash can't be responsible for.

Seto asks Dr. Wilson if he found ID on the young man.

Dr. Wilson tells him the young man's ID says 'Joey Wheeler'.

Seto is surprised. He tells Dr. Wilson he knows Joey and asks to see him.

Dr. Wilson agrees, as long as Seto sleeps on the other bed in the room.

Seto looks at Joey and almost doesn't recognize him.

His hair is still damp, making it look darker than usual.

Both of Joey's eyes are swollen shut. His body is covered in bruises.

Seto sets the alarm on his phone and lays on the other bed.

Joey wakes up to an alarm going off.

He's surprised to discover he can't see anything.

Joey thinks, 'Last night must've been bad.'

He starts searching for the alarm.

Seto hears Joey banging around, then notices his cell phone's alarm.

Seto shuts it off.

Joey asks, "Who's there?"

Seto remembers Joey's swollen eyes.

Seto says, "I'm...Dr. Chase. Mr. Wheeler, you're at Kaiba Medical Center."

Joey asks, "Why am I here?"

Seto says, "Mr. Wheeler, you were hit by a car. Do you not remember?"

Joey says, "I don't remember leaving home. Do ya know who was driving?"

Seto says, "I was. I apologize and will understand if you press charges."

Joey says, "First, it was like 3 in the morning. So little chance we saw each other.

Second, you're taking care of me. Lets call it even. Don't like lawyers, anyway."

Seto asks, "Why were you walking at 3 in the morning?"

Joey says, "None of your business. Can I have my cell phone?"

Seto says, "You can't see."

Joey says, "That's what speed dial is for."

Seto gets Joey's phone from his possessions, and gives it to him.

Joey calls Mokuba. Mokuba answers, "Hi, Joey, why are ya calling me?"

Joey says, "Hey, Mokuba. I've got bad news."

Mokuba asks, "Is it about Seto? He never came home last night."

Joey says, "Sorry, kiddo. I didn't know. I was going to ask ya to talk to him for me."

Mokuba asks, "What about?"

Joey says, "I'm at Kaiba Medical Center. I don't want him kicking me out before I'm healed."

Mokuba says, "Don't worry. Seto created a rule that nobody can leave before they're healed.

I've never forgot the first time it was used against Seto.

He was strapped to a bed and not released until he'd healed, no matter what he threatened."

Joey says, "I would've loved to see that. I'll hang up so ya can call Seto." Joey hangs up.

Seto says, "I will be back soon." He's outside the room before his phone rings.

Seto answers, "Morning, Mokuba."

Mokuba asks, "Seto, where are you?"

Seto says, "Kaiba Medical Center."

Mokuba asks, "Why are you there?"

Seto says, "I hit Joey with my car."

Mokuba asks, "How is he?"

Seto says, "Fine, except temporarily blind."

Mokuba asks, "Why haven't you told him you're responsible?"

Seto says, "I did and apologized. However, I lied about who I am.

If he knew who I am, he would've told me to leave.

Did you notice he didn't invite you to visit him?"

Mokuba asks, "Has he called Yugi?"

Seto says, "No. He called you first."

Mokuba says, "He probably will call him but ask him not to visit."

Seto says, "He refuses to burden those he cares about."

Mokuba asks, "Are you going to school or work today?"

Seto says, "I'm going to pick up some school and office work.

I'll work on it here. You can visit after school, but keep who I am a secret."

Mokuba asks, "Are you going to drive yourself?"

Seto says, "No. I'm going to call my driver."

Mokuba says, "See ya after school! Don't forget to eat something."

Mokuba hangs up. Seto goes back into Joey's room.

Joey overheard Seto's conversation with Mokuba, but pretends he didn't.

Seto asks, "Mr. Wheeler, is there anything you need?"

Joey says, "Something to eat and something to do.

Could ya pick up my school work?"

Seto asks, "How could you do your school work?"

Joey asks, "Would ya mind reading it to me and writing down my answers?"

Seto says, "I'll see what I can do. I have my own work to complete."

Joey says, "I know I don't seem like the 'cares about school' type.

I want to graduate to prove I'm not worthless. Stupid reason, right?"

Seto says, "No reason is stupid."

Seto thinks, 'I'm never calling him worthless again.'

STORY BREAK

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan come to the hospital Friday.

Joey's eyes are no longer swollen, but he still can't see. Seto's worried.

Seto notices, while helping Joey with his school work, Joey's smarter than he acts.

As long as he does the work section by section, he has no problems.

Seto realizes, if tests didn't have time limits, Joey would probably be an A student.

When Yugi, Tea, and Tristan comes to the hospital, Seto's at work.

Yugi says, "Hey, Joey. How are you doing?"

Joey asks, "Yugi? I told you not to visit me! Who's with ya?"

Yugi says, "Tea and Tristan."

Tea asks, "You still can't see? Your eyes look fine."

Joey says, "I can't even tell if they're open or closed."

Tristan says, "Man, they're closed. Try opening them."

Joey asks, "Are they open now?"

Tea says, "They're open. They don't look any different."

Tristan asks, "Do ya know who hit ya?"

Joey says, "I think it was Seto. He's visited every day and hasn't insulted me.

I want to tell him it wasn't his fault, but I don't want him to stop being decent."

Tea asks, "Has he apologized?"

Joey says, "Ya. I told him then it wasn't his fault. He's still acting like it was."

Yugi says, "Maybe he isn't being decent because he blames himself.

Maybe its because you need him. He was decent to me when I needed his help."

Joey says, "Guys I'm worried. What if my sight never comes back?

I don't want to be a burden on others for the rest of my life."

Tristan asks, "Couldn't ya get an operation like your sister?"

Joey says, "Probably not. Serenity's problem was her eyes. Had to be replaced.

My problem is brain damage. Can't be fixed."

Yugi asks, "What have you been doing?"

Joey says, "Seto's been bringing me my homework and helping me with it.

Mokuba's been bringing me books on tape and talking to me.

I have a radio. I exercise for a couple hours a day.

There's a clock dings every hour no. of hours. So I have an idea of the time."

Tristan says, "Ya see? Even blind, there's things ya can do."

Tea says, "We need to go. We have our own homework to do."

Joey says, "Bye, guys." They leave.

When Seto visits, he says, "Hello, Mr. Wheeler. How was your day?"

Joey says, "My friends visited me. They suggested ya weren't being decent 'cause of guilt.

Its 'cause I need ya. Seto, I've known it was you, since day one."

Seto says, "I was civil to you because I felt guilty. Now I'm civil to you because I respect you.

Most people, upon discovering they've lost their sight, would do nothing.

You have kept yourself active mentally as well as physically."

Joey says, "Thanks, Seto. I know ya don't like the word 'friends'.

Still, we could be something other than enemies."

Seto says, "I don't mind the words 'associates' or 'comrades'."

Joey says, "I like comrades. We have worked together."

A couple days later, Joey's sight starts slowly returning.

After he gets out of the hospital, he and Seto continue to get along.


	4. Chapter 4

DRABBLES COLLECTION

Drabble 4-Blood

Seto was born a vampire a little over a century ago.

When he was 18, he decided to stop aging.

As a vampire, he had a considerable amount of free time.

He spent most of it studying humans.

He discovered he preferred human male blood to female.

He notices human males spend almost all their time working.

He decides to start his own business.

He starts by deciding it will be a business that produces games.

He likes games and has noticed most humans don't have money or time for them.

He starts by buying several buildings.

Then he puts up notices saying he's looking for male workers.

The notices specify his workers won't work more than 10 hrs. a day/6 days a week.

Most employers require a minimum of 12 hrs. a day/7 days a week.

He quickly receives a lot of applicants.

He asks his applicants if any have played chess before.

Some claim they have. He challenges them to a game.

Those who were lying he dismisses. Those who were telling the truth he keeps.

He asks his applicants if any are artists. Some claim they are.

He gives them a piece of paper and a pen and asks them to draw a horse.

Those whose drawings look real he keeps. The rest he dismisses.

He has a private meeting with those he kept.

He tells them there will be 3 factories-one creating card games,

one creating board games, and one creating puzzles.

The artists and game players can work in any of the 3 factories.

They will be in charge and report to him.

He hypnotizes all the men and has them reveal their shoulders.

He takes a small drink from each man's shoulder, then licks the bite to heal it.

After the last man, he feels full. He releases them and shows them the factories.

They choose who will work with them from the other applicants.

His business runs well for 5 years. Then his employees start noticing he hasn't changed.

Seto realizes he'll have to disappear. He wants to be able to return.

He adopts an orphan boy and raises him as his heir.

He tells the boy what he is. He never drinks from him. 10 years later, he fakes his death.

He returns 15 years later to find his business and heir are doing well.

His heir has a wife and children. He also has women working for him.

Seto is surprised by it, but doesn't discourage it.

He continues the pattern of faking his death, then returning to check on his heir.

The third time he returns, he discovers his heir is gone.

He continues watching his heir's family.

He never expected to find himself in the position he's in.

His heir's descendant who was running the company was killed by an assassin.

The man had a son named Mokuba. His wife already passed.

He didn't want anything to happen to the rest of his heir's family.

Seto decided to adopt Mokuba and retake over his company.

Seto is looking for a new assistant. His last was killed in an attempt on his life.

His first interview is a human named Joey Wheeler.

Seto suspects Mokuba set up this interview because he knows Seto's preferences.

Seto asks, "Joey, why do you want to be my assistant?" Joey is hypnotized by Seto's eyes.

Joey says, "I'm hoping this job will help me get a loan to pay for my sister's eye surgery."

Seto asks, "How much do you need?"

Joey says, "With the hospital stay and surgery, I'm assuming half a million dollars. Sir."

Seto says, "I will give you the job and the loan. On one condition."

Joey says, "Name it. Sir."

Seto stands up and walks around his desk.

Seto says, "You have to be able to break eye contact."

Joey forces himself to look down. He blushes as his eyes travel down Seto's body.

The next day, Joey starts working for Seto and receives the money.

A couple months later, Joey buzzes a visitor into Seto's office.

The visitor pulls out a wood dagger. Its short, but sharp. A fight starts.

Joey, hearing the fighting, bursts into Seto's office.

He sees the man attacking Seto. He hits the man in the back to get his attention.

The man spins around and slashes Joey with the dagger.

Joey punches the man in the chin hard, knocking him out.

Seto smells Joey's blood and loses control.

He tackles Joey to the ground and licks the cut. The cut heals.

Seto's saliva paralyzes Joey. However, he's not hypnotized.

Joey only can lay there as Seto pulls down his pants and boxers.

Seto takes Joey's member in his mouth.

Seto says, "Come for me, puppy." Joey feels himself release.

Seto bites Joey's member and drinks his blood with his cum.

When Joey stops coming, Seto licks the bite marks. They heal.

Seto regains control and calls Roland. To stay 18, Seto needed a father figure.

He chose Roland. Roland is a born vampire and actually younger than Seto.

Seto tells Roland about the attack. He asks Roland to take care of the assassin.

Seto also tells him he's acquired a new pet and will be taking the rest of the day off.

Finally, he asks for Roland to find him a new assistant. Perhaps a girl this time.

If he loses more than two assistants a year, no humans would apply for the position.

Seto takes Joey to his home and lays him on the couch.

He gets a cup of coffee and forces Joey to drink it.

After a couple minutes, Joey is able to think and move.

Caffeine counteracts Seto's saliva and blood.

Joey asks, "Can ya explain what happened?"

Seto says, "I lost control and cost you your job."

Joey asks, "What about the loan?"

Seto says, "Consider it paid in full."

Joey says, "Thanks. See ya, Seto." Joey gets up and walks to the door.

Seto says, "You can't leave." Joey stops and finds himself unable to step forward.

Seto asks, "Why did you think you released when you couldn't move?"

Joey says, "Reaction."

Seto says, "You have to obey my orders."

Joey says, "Prove it."

Seto says, "Come here." Joey turns around and walks to Seto.

On the way, Joey asks, "Seto, what do you want from me?"

Seto says, "I want you to fill me with your cum again and again."

Joey asks, "Do you want me to do the work?"

Seto asks, "You would be willing?"

Joey says, "As long as I get to visit my sister at least once a week."

Seto says, "I do give all my employees one day off a week."

Joey says, "Order me to have my way with you."

Seto says, "Have your way with me."

They both get what they want.


	5. Chapter 5

DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author's note: Puppyshipping, wrote because of Japan earthquake March 2011.

Drabble 5-Earthquake

Joey was living and working in northern Japan when the earthquake hit.

He was luckier than most. He didn't lose his life.

He did lose all his belongings and one important feature.

It took a long time for news to travel, but he heard Domino wasn't hit.

He used whatever means he had to return to his hometown.

He knew, of his friends, only Seto and Mokuba were still here.

Since he had nothing, he went looking for his old gang.

He was surprised when they made him his leader.

Seto is walking around Domino and checking out abandoned buildings.

He's planning on buying structurally sound ones and filling them with employees.

He's wearing sunglasses and no trench coat and carrying his lunch.

Joey watches Seto leave an abandoned building and follows him.

Joey says, "Rich boy, ya should get outta here if ya don't want your food stolen."

Seto says, "Thanks for the advice, mutt."

Joey says, "I warned ya. See ya, rich boy."

Seto says, "Joey, wait." Seto removes the sunglasses.

Joey sees Seto's eyes and recognizes him.

Joey says, "Seto, I didn't know it was ya. Why ya in this part of town?"

Seto asks, "You called me rich boy and didn't know it was me?!"

Joey says, "You're not the only one I've called rich boy."

Seto says, "I'm guessing I'm not the only person that's called you mutt."

Joey nods and says, "Let's go somewhere we can talk."

Joey pulls his left hand out of his pocket and makes an OK signal.

Seto asks, "Why did you do that?"

Joey says, "Signaling my gang. If I hadn't, they'd've attacked ya."

Seto asks, "Why are you in a gang again? What happened to your plans?"

Joey says, "Ya don't know what my plans were!"

Seto says, "You wanted to be a cook."

Joey asks, "How'd ya know?"

Seto says, "You told Mokuba who told me. You didn't answer my question."

Joey pulls his right hand out of his pocket. His fingers are gone!

Seto asks, "What happened?"

Joey says, "The earthquake. I was pulling out a baking sheet when it hit.

My fingers were crushed and burned. They couldn't be saved.

I can't cook. I can't duel. I can't write. I can't do anything!"

Seto says, "Joey, you've proven **you** can do anything.

You became the third best duelist in the world in less than a year.

Its been less than a year since you graduated high school.

You were already working as a cook. You're the leader of a gang."

Joey asks, "Want to meet my gang?"

Seto says, "Alright."

Joey signals 'meeting' with his left hand. He leads Seto to an abandoned building.

There's 20 people sitting on the floor. None look over 18. Several look under 13.

Seto pulls Joey back outside and says, "They're kids!"

Joey says, "I'm the leader because I'm the oldest. They're runaways and orphans.

Living in an abandoned building is safer than living with their real or stepparents."

Seto says, "I may be able to help them. If you can convince them to trust me."

Joey says, "No problem. Bring enough food for all of them."

Seto pulls out his cell phone and calls his driver.

He asks his driver to pick up 20 large pizzas and bring them to his location.

Less than an hour later, his driver arrives. Seto and Joey take the pizzas inside.

Joey announces, "Guys, this is Seto. He's responsible for this feast.

I want all of you to tell him your full names and ages."

Seto types the names and ages in his phone, guessing at the spelling.

He and Joey go back outside while everyone is eating.

Joey asks, "What can ya do for them?"

Seto says, "I have many employees. There should be some willing to take in a child.

I will check on them personally to make sure they're being treated right."

Joey asks, "Why ya doing this?"

Seto says, "No child should have to choose between being abused and being homeless."

Joey asks, "Seto, do ya remember Allister from Dartz's gang?"

Seto shudders and nods.

Joey says, "I think I found his little brother."

Seto asks, "Any other coincidences?"

Joey says, "There's a girl named Kisara."

Seto says, "I would've remembered a girl saying that name."

Joey says, "She's not here. A few of our members got caught a couple days ago."

Seto calls Roland and tells him he is buying the building at his current location.

He wants a security team to bring blankets, pillows, and non-perishable food.

They are to guard the perimeter, but not go inside. Roland follows his instructions.

Joey says, "Thanks, Seto."

Seto says, "I believe you could get artificial fingers."

Joey says, "My bank was destroyed in the earthquake. I have no money."

Seto says, "I could lend you the money. You can pay me back by cooking for me."

Joey says, "I was hoping to be your cook. Then maybe ya'd start liking me."

Seto says, "I relieve stress by insulting people. I rarely mean what I say.

It doesn't work if the person doesn't react. You always reacted. I liked that."

Joey says, "There's other ways I could relieve your stress."

Seto says, "Maybe you could show me them."

It takes a couple weeks for Joey to get his new fingers and learn to use them.

It takes a few more weeks to get all the kids settled in permanent homes.

Seto manages to contact Allister and ask him to come to his mansion.

There, Allister is reunited with his younger brother, Michael.

Seto ends up adopting Kisara. Joey not only cooks for all of them.

He also looks after Kisara and Mokuba while Seto's at work.

Seto discovers Joey is a great cook, parent, and stress reliever.

He decides he wants Joey to be more. First, he asks Mokuba and Kisara what they think.

Mokuba loves the idea. Kisara is unsure. Her parents always fought.

Still, she's rarely seen Joey and Seto actually fight. So she agrees.

Seto asks Joey to marry him. Joey says yes.

A few months later, they have a private ceremony with no press.

Joey realizes he's glad the earthquake happened.


	6. Chapter 6

DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author's Note: threesome-Joey, Duke, and Tristan, and puppyshipping

Duke and Tristan's Japanese names

Drabble 6-Drunk

Joey and Seto had a fight, because Seto spends too much time at work.

Joey hoped they would make up.

Only to receive a message from Seto saying he'd be working all night.

Joey decides to go to a club and find a guy.

Joey suspects Seto will kill any guy he finds and him. Still, he wants attention.

At the club, Joey finds himself comparing every guy to Seto.

He's already too much like his dad-hitting people when he's mad.

He promised himself he wouldn't drink. Tonight, he breaks that promise.

He's pretty plastered when a guy approaches him. The guy looks like Duke.

The guy asks, "Would you like to join me and my friend?"

Joey looks at the guy he's pointing at and notices he looks like Tristan.

Joey nods. The Duke look-alike leads him to their table.

The Duke look-alike says, "My name's Ryuji."

The Tristan look-alike says, "My name's Hiro."

Joey says, "I'm Joey."

Ryuji asks, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Joey says, "Had fight."

Hiro asks, "What about?"

Joey says, "He work too much."

Ryuji asks, "Would you like to come home with us?"

Hiro hisses, "You're moving too fast!"

Joey asks, "Why not? He goin' kill me for drinkin'."

Ryuji smirks and says, "Hiro, get the truck.

Joey, do you want to sit it the middle or on the outside?"

Joey says, "Outside. Feelin' bit sick."

Hiro's driving, Ryuji's in the middle, Joey's on the outside.

Ryuji strokes Joey's thigh the whole way.

Ryuji moves Joey's collar and kisses his neck. Joey pushes him away.

Joey says, "No marks. OK if Set' kill me. Not ok if he kill ya."

Hiro asks, "Are you being literal?"

Joey says, "Prob'ly dis'pear, not die."

Ryuji asks, "Who's your boyfriend?"

Joey says, "Won't tell ya."

Hiro says, "We're here. Sure ya still want to do this?"

Ryuji says, "He's drunk. He can't be serious."

They enter Ryuji's house. Ryuji leads the three to a bedroom.

Joey about falls on the bed.

They help Joey remove his clothes, then remove theirs.

Hiro prepares Joey while Ryuji prepares Hiro.

When Hiro determines Joey's ready, he and Ryuji switch places.

Ryuji thrusts into Joey. Then Hiro slides onto him.

Joey is surprised. He thought it would be one at a time.

He knows, between being drunk and both of them, he won't last.

Ryuji and Hiro thrust and ride Joey. He comes twice before they both come.

Then he passes out. Joey wakes up before them and throws on his clothes.

He runs out to find Seto's security. He's disappointed to not see Seto.

Roland asks, "Mr. Wheeler, are you ok?"

Joey says, "Fine, except a hangover. Why are you here?"

Seto says, "You weren't at home. I called you and you didn't answer."

Joey sees Seto at the bottom of the steps. He's glad, yet scared.

Joey says, "I decided to make ya jealous."

Seto asks, "Did you tell the guy who your boyfriend is?"

Joey says, "There were 2 and I didn't. They'll probably find out if we stay here."

Seto says, "Roland, we can leave. Call off the security."

Joey says, "Thanks."

Once in Seto's car, Seto asks, "You got drunk and slept with 2 guys?"

Joey looks at the floor and says, "I wanted attention."

Seto says, "Roland, its time I go to the vacation house with Joey."

Roland asks, "For how long, sir?"

Seto says, "1 week. KaibaCorp should be able to survive without me for that long."

Joey says, "No. You'll pay attention to me for 1 week, then ignore me worse than before."

Seto says, "I promised myself, after I graduated, I wouldn't work so much.

Instead, I've been working twice as much. How about I promise you instead?"

Joey asks, "Would I be allowed to go to your office and drag ya out?"

Seto says, "Anything is allowed to make me stop working.

As long as you swear to not try to make me jealous again.

I'm punishing you when we get home. Did you have sex with both men?"

Joey says, "One slid into me while the other mounted me. Wasn't expecting that."

Seto says, "That will be your punishment."

A short while later, Seto is riding Joey while thrusting a dildo in and out of him.

Joey decides he likes this punishment, except for only being able to move his hips.

And not being able to release, since its a punishment.

He decides he will ask Seto to do this to him again, while not restrained.

After Seto comes on top of him, he switches places with the dildo.

Now Seto is thrusting in and out while the dildo is moving up and down Joey's member.

Just before Seto releases, he pulls the cock ring off Joey. They come at the same time.

Seto unties Joey from the bed and holds him while they sleep.

The next day, Joey starts making Seto pay attention to him.

That leads to a lot of interrupted work.


	7. Chapter 7

DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author's note: Puppyshipping

Drabble 7-Fear

Seto wakes up to the sound of footsteps. He pretends to still be asleep.

The footsteps stop at the edge of the bed. The intruder touches him.

For a second, Seto is too surprised by the touch to react.

It was a light stroke of his cheek. Still, Seto doesn't like being touched.

He grabs the intruder's wrist, pulls him onto the bed, and pins him.

Suddenly, the intruder breaks free, flips them over, and pins Seto.

Seto feels the intruder's mouth on his.

The intruder's tongue forces its way into Seto's mouth.

Seto bites down hard on the intruder's tongue, then lets go.

He expects the intruder's tongue to leave his mouth.

Instead, it stays until breathing starts becoming an issue.

Seto can taste the intruder's saliva. His mouth starts filling with it.

He's forced to swallow. Then the intruder moves his mouth off his.

Seto feels the intruder release and move off him.

Seto tries to hit the intruder, and discovers he can't move.

The lamp on the nightstand next to the bed is turned on.

Seto sees the intruder's face. He can't believe who he's looking at.

Seto tries to say something. Sounds come out, but his tongue doesn't move.

Joey says, "Seto, you will be able to talk soon. You won't be able to move much.

I'm going to be giving you pleasure."

Seto is concerned. His body feels numb from his mouth down, except his groin.

He feels a building tension in his groin.

Seto feels his hips raise and drop back down.

His hips raise again and he feels one of Joey's arms supporting his lower back.

One of Joey's hands starts stroking him. He feels a wet finger enter him.

Its uncomfortable, but doesn't hurt. He feels a second wet finger enter him.

More uncomfortable, but still no pain. Only pleasure.

The fingers start thrusting at the same rhythm as the stroking.

When the fingers hit his pleasure spot, Seto cries out and releases.

Joey leans down and whispers, "I know you've been raped. I know you're scared.

If you don't face your fear, you'll never move past it. I'm making you face it."

Joey starts at Seto's feet and slowly massages his way up his legs.

By the time he reaches Seto's thighs, Seto is hard again.

Joey licks and sucks Seto's member while rubbing his inner thighs.

Seto feels himself come into Joey's mouth. He sees Joey swallowing his come.

Joey says, "Good. Now for the next step."

Seto guesses the next step and bites his bottom lip.

He feels something force its way into his mouth. It tastes like a finger.

Joey says, "No biting yourself. Ya can bite my finger. Are ya ready?"

Seto bites down. Joey takes that as a yes.

Seto feels something much bigger than a finger slide into him.

Seto forces himself to look down to see if Joey's inside him.

He's surprised when he sees Joey's member. Seto wonders what is inside him.

The object inside him starts moving back and forth.

He stops caring when it starts hitting his pleasure spot with every thrust in.

After Seto cries out again, Joey's hands and mouth start moving over his body.

Joey starts with his hands rubbing the back of Seto's neck while kissing the side.

Then his hands move to Seto's shoulders, while his mouth to his collar bone.

Then one hand rubbing a nipple while his mouth on the other, then switch.

Then his hands rubbing Seto's sides while his mouth kisses down his stomach.

When his lips reach Seto's member, he looks up at him.

The object inside Seto stops moving.

Joey asks, "Ready for the final step?"

Seto discovers he can move his tongue. He says, "No more...please."

Joey says, "I'll let you rest for a little while."

Seto asks, "Why?"

Joey says, "I was raped. By my dad. A friend forced me to have sex with him.

Now, when I think of sex, I think of my friend, not my dad.

I'm hoping to do the same for you. You're ready for the final step."

Seto asks, "What?", since that object is still inside him.

Joey says, "Final step is you making yourself come."

Joey grabs one of Seto's wrists. He puts his hand on his member.

Joey says, "Try moving your fingers."

Seto tries. He feels his fingers moving on his member. He moans.

Joey says, "Good. Now for your other hand."

Joey grabs Seto's other wrist. He puts his hand on his ball sac.

Seto moves his fingers on that hand and moans again.

He moves his fingers on both hands and moans louder.

The object inside him thrusts into his pleasure spot again, causing a louder moan.

It isn't long before his fingers and his pleasure spot being hit make him come again.

Joey kisses Seto again. Seto again swallows Joey's saliva.

Joey slides out his tongue and the object inside Seto at the same time.

Joey gets off of Seto and reaches for the lamp.

Seto, discovering he can move, reaches for Joey. He says, "Don't leave."

Joey says, "I'll stay until ya fall asleep."

Joey waits until Seto's eyes close, then shuts off the lamp, and leaves.

(Can you guess what was inside Seto? Guess right and you can choose the topic for a drabble.)


End file.
